


Car Tunes

by StutteryPrince



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: also I hella just closed my eyes-scrolled-and hit play to select the songs for this fic, music in a car, no one can decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: When it gets a little too silent in the car, 5.0.5. takes turns trying to play music with the others phones and MP3′s, but when all four of them can’t decide on a song, he takes matters into his own hands…paws.





	Car Tunes

**Author's Note:**

> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com  
> Crossposted from my blog: https://oh-flug-me.tumblr.com/post/161140480825/car-tunes

When it gets a little too silent in the car, 5.0.5. takes turns trying to play music with the others phones and MP3′s, but when all four of them can’t decide on a song, he takes matters into his own hands…paws.

Like usually when all four of them were in Black Hat’s car, Black Hat himself was driving, 5.0.5. was in the passenger’s seat, and Flug and Dementia were in the back. Flug had, at some point during his inevitable slumber, adjusted his seat so he could comfortably lay across the seats and rest his head in Dementia’s lap, which she graciously allowed him to. Black Hat looked at them in the rear view mirror, gagging slightly.

“How could you let him do that?”

“Jealous~?”

“Hardly,” Black Hat grumbled with a roll of his eyes. 

Silence once more befell the car and its inhabitants, the four of them simply driving along. 5.0.5. twiddled his paws and fidgeted in his seat, looking around as he worried at his lip.

“What _is_ it, 5.0.5.,” Black Hat asked, exasperated and annoyed.

5.0.5. jumped before he pointed to the radio, ears flattened and sweat pricking at him as he waited for an answer.

“…Fine.”

5.0.5. flinched away before he processed the answer. He smiled at Black Hat who simply rolled his eyes again. Dementia squealed, shaking Flug awake with a bit more force than needed.

“Huh-? What’s-What’s happening?”

“Black Hat said we could listen to music!”

That seemed to wake him up a bit more. Flug quickly fixed himself and sat up, his smile hidden but anyone could tell it was there. Dementia fished her hot pink phone out of her pocket and leaned forward, waving it at 5.0.5. to take.

“Here! Hook my phone up!”

5.0.5. took the device hesitantly but eventually shrugged and hooked it up with the aux. He scrolled through her seemingly endless list of unorganized songs for a full ten seconds before he sighed and simply hit “Shuffle All”. 

_“FLY AWAY NOW!”_

Black Hat cringed when Flug and Dementia began singing at the top of their lungs, both of them effectively dancing in the back seat while singing along with the strange pop song. About a moment passed before he snatched Dementia’s phone off the aux and tossed it back to her with a rude and angry shout of, “Next!” They sat in silence again before Flug leaned forward and held out his own phone. 5.0.5. took his phone with even more hesitation than he had taken Dementia’s, hooking it up to the aux and hitting “Shuffle All” again.

_“I need you to hurt me.”_

Flug began singing along quietly while Black Hat couldn’t help but nod his head to the beat. Dementia pouted before she began stomping her feet, groaning.

“This song is boooriiing!”

She took Flug’s phone off the aux and chucked it at him. He yelped in pain as it collided with his arm, the scientist glaring at her while she stuck her tongue out. Before either could push the other out the way to get to the front, Black Hat was already hooking his MP3 up to the aux. 5.0.5. hit cowered away as he hit “Shuffle All” for the third time in the last two minutes.

_“I’m a devil in the dark, I’m a clarion call.”_

Black and Dementia smiled and began singing along while Flug groaned. 

“This song is bad and you both know it!”

“Oh, what? Just because you like _Honor Among Thieves_ better?”

“As a matter a fact yes-”

And an argument broke out. Flug and Dementia began to fight in the backseat while Black Hat yelled at them to knock it off before he left them on the side of the road again. 5.0.5. covered his ears, cringing at the sound of them screaming at one another, before he let out a shout of annoyance, which went unheard by the other three. He grabbed Flug’s phone, which the scientist had slammed down on the glove compartment in anger, and hooked it up to the aux. He took his time selecting, looking for just the right-AHA! He slammed on the play button and set the phone down, crossing his arms.

_“I’m the dancing demon! Watch me twirl and hop and spin! I’m quick to give a smile! But I won’t forget your sins!”_

All arguing ceased and the car got quiet, 5.0.5. looking out the window and away from everyone. That’s when he heard Black Hat laugh in time with the song and the bear looked over his shoulder? Was his plan really about to work?

 _“The wonders of imagination…”_  Black Hat sang with a smirk

It was! The bass dropped and all floor of them began bobbing their heads, some a bit more viciously than others, and singing along.

 _“I’m the product of an artist, whose creations bring delight,”_ Black Hat took the normal parts of the song, singing along while adding a few theatrics here and there. 

5.0.5. silently high fived himself, he knew this would work!

 _“Holy Conniption - has it been thirty years?”_ Flug came in on the faster part of the song, raps being his secret specialty.

5.0.5. was willing to admit that he hadn’t smiled that wide in a while. As Flug’s part came to an end, Dementia took to singing the slower and slightly more creepy part of the song, her eyes swirling in different directions in her head.

_“Despite this mask of happiness, I drown in dark despair….”  
_

_“Can you describe the face you saw?,”_ Flug sang,  _“Could it be one you recognize?”  
_

_“We’d never harm the hand that draws,”_ Black Hat took over.

 _“Imagination cursed us all with **life!**_ **”** they sang together.

As the beat got more intense, so did their headbanging, The all sang the hook together, swapping into their individual parts as the song progressed, and falling back into singing all together when the hook became back up. They eventually finished off the song and, while Flug and Dementia high fived each other, Black Hat cleared his throat and fixed his tie, but not before allowing himself to chuckle a little bit.

“We’re here.”

The four of them got out the car and 5.0.5. giddy to the point of creepy. He had fixed another car ride!

**Author's Note:**

> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com


End file.
